Starlight Mages Part I
by Poink101
Summary: 4 mages proceed through a dangerous cave in an attempt to revolt against the overpowering church.


Starlight Mages

Written by: Chris Page

Name Last nameGoes byOccupation

Maximillian Londoria: [Mack] Mage

Esponoria Luccane: [Ess] Mage

Dark Lord of the Labyrinth [???] Dark Wizard

Prince Chesseldoria [Prince Charles] Prince/Apprentice Mage

King Monksaki [Monk] King/Mage

Father Barillion [Barrel] High Priest

Brother Mark [None] Ally of Barrels

Princess Rena [Princess] Princess/Apprentice mage

(And)

Mitochondria [Mito] Lord High Mage

Part 1: The remains

Prologue

Although the first of the wars between the church and the mages was bad, the arising war between them will be worse!

It all started with a simple rule…NO SORCERY. This rule was affiliated with an anti-mage group led by the notorious Father Barillion. Because the well-known and feared brother Mark was in the group, the church had the power of the Nobles. The mages had their powerful healing and Attack spells and a few spies.

Our story begins with 4 wandering mages, who were infiltrating a church. They are in a secret cave leading to the town of Bershulne. These 4 mages are: Maximillian Londoria, Esponoria Luccane, [Trainers,] Prince Chesseldoria, and Princess Rena.

Chapter 1: The Assault

" I'm exhausted… How long is this cave?" panted Prince Charles.

" Can you ever shut up, you don't know how secret this cave really is… There may be guards." Mack said, "We must complete our mission and get home as soon as possible" Then he added with a bit of laughter."Without being carried by coffin bearers."

"Will you both please be quiet? I sense an enemy's presence." Ess mumbled some gibberish and out of nowhere, wolves came into their presence. Ess than said, "Hello there… listen, could you go up and see if there's anybody up there, and, if there is… you can eat some of them."

The wolves trotted off, and after a while there were screams and yells, and, after another while, the wolves returned… with blood on their teeth, I might add.

"Well, looks like you had your fill, but were there more?"

The wolves nodded their heads and, once again, Ess mumbled some gibberish and, after a brilliant flash of light, they were gone. Hearing that there were more enemies, they unsheathed their swords and pressed forward. Although there was much noise in all the hustle and bustle,

Rena heard a sound and whispered, "I hear something up ahead. Do you guys hear it?"

"Yeah, I do. We should stay very quiet." Ess said.

Of course, headstrong Mack didn't listen; instead he took his sword out and walked toward the noise, in the northern side of the HUGE cavern that they were in. He walked normally, as though there was nothing to be quiet about. The others in the group beckoned him toward them… He ignored them completely, walking, at almost a jog. He lit a fire in his hand and made sure it wasn't too bright. He was pro at this. He was a street rat. He snuck up on people and stole any food, money, or items they were carrying with them. He had had the mysterious power to light a flame in the palm of his hand. Although, over the years, he found he was a mage. So he went to Mage School, and, also over the years, he trained his mana and developed new, more complex spells. He also became mighty in the section of black mana. This was the power to bring back the dead and use them at your convenience.

Anyway, he was nearing the sound when… "Who the hell is there? We're armed, so get your big fat butt outta' here." The voice was gruff, and this man was obviously a guard for the church

Mack chuckled under his breath. He then formed mana in his head and fired the most direct spell he could think of. Suddenly, a long stream of fire came out of Mack's index finger and hit the man who spoke in the gut. The man exploded in flames. He fell to the ground. After about 12 seconds the man was on the ground making a sort of crackling noise.

"One a' them son of a ________ mages is … Argh" the wretched fool stammered.

"Go eat crap!" Mack retorted. The guard said Argh because he took a blade in the gut. The fool had blood pouring out of him like watermelon has juice when you stick a sword through it. He quickly died.

That night [they thought] they rested, conversing contently.

"Thanks Rena, and Mack, or we would be ashes!" Ess added.

"That was some good shootin' bro. And you too sis, you rule!" Charles agreed.

"Oh, really… thanks, I never really get many rewards, but I don't really need one, do I? I think Max should get all the credit." The Princess added solemnly.

"Obviously, you're just modest. You've won more awards and rewards than any of my other students. You either are more modest than a cow, or you don't like crowds." Ess said intelligently. Then she added," You are my best student, and I've given you many awards, but all of which you declined. Why is that? There won't be a crowd here. So, please, except this reward, it's not a big deal."

The gift was a golden box that had a spell book in it, containing spells passed down from the ages of the Royal Monksaki family. Before the trip, it had been given to Ess. The king Monksaki told her to give it to his daughter, Princess Rena, when she deserved a reward. Ess thought this was definitely the time. She just loved this little girl, because of her modesty, which kept her from doing all those 17-year-old girls do. She was very attractive, yet sulky. Afraid of what men might do to her, she never went to big parties. When her father asked her to get married with Prince Moshiken she declined the fellow. 'He's a rotten ass,' she yelled at her father, 'but I will merry him. This is on _your_ request, and I despise this… fiend, but I shall marry him.' Of course, the dumb fool did not know how to ride a horse, and fell into a river while crossing a bridge. The Princess simply said, 'Good, now I don't have to wear this revealing dress.'

She stared at the large golden box in front of her. It wasn't exactly large, more of a small treasure chest, about 1' x 1', making it about the size of a square Encyclopedia. What made it big was how high it went. The case was 1' high. Now, for a case, this was rather high. She reached out to it. The gold letters on the box stated:

_This is the spell book written by the Monksaki family. If this was not given to you by the Monksaki family or from a friend, then you are speaking to, or just spoke to, a thief. The text within can only open by a Monksaki family member. Otherwise, the intruder will be cursed and killed. Please memorize this text. If you do, then you will truly become a Monksaki family member. If you do not, then you will be a lesser of the royal family, and a pathetic wizard. Pass this on to a younger sibling or child when you have finished with it. You may also put in your own spell that was not included; which is doubtful. Please print NEATLY. Thank you, and good luck._

_ _

"I never knew that anything could be so beautiful." The Princess said, running her fingers across the fine print.

Everyone accept Ess agreed, " I think that Rena is." She stated.

Everyone laughed, including the Princess, who thought that she was a homely bumpkin.

"Make sure you read everything in this book, that way you'll become honorable, and the people will love you." Ess said.

"Is that really what I want, while being a leader, I would also be choked up in a social life?"

"Well, that's up to you. The people don't HAVE to know you read the book and became a powerful Sorceress. But, still, read the damn book, or you will be an outcast." Ess told her.

"Ess, I have a question for YOU. Can you EVER SHUT THE HELL UP! JEEZ!" Mack said, in a teed attitude, "Let the little lady do whatever she wants!"

"You two better stop quarreling, or we're gonna' fail those tests and your gonna get a ba-a-ad name."

They, of course, were apprentices and like all apprentices, they had to practice the activity, alongside a master. Charles' master was Mack. You'll learn his task, which is quite difficult. Obviously, Rena had Esponoria as a master.

The tasks that the Prince had to complete are as follows: (Black mana training:) Raise dead cicadas and make them attack a nearby animal. (Red mana training:) Light the cicadas on fire.

Rena's training consisted of training green and blue mana. For green mana, she had to use a spell to turn bats into wild orcs. When that is finished, she must blast them away to a distant place using a blue mana spell transport. This mana takes a while to form and is difficult to use correctly.

Here are the results: it took Charles several tries before he could successfully raise the cicadas. He went fancy and tried to use firewall to destroy every single cicada, and, as a result, his mind got punished from holding the mana in his head for way to long. He got a scorch and surprisingly did not pass out. When he finally let the mana out of his head out came a wave of fire that killed every single cicada instantaneously, but knocked Charles flat on his face.

"Holy crap! That was one strong spell. Charles, you.r father would be proud!" exclaimed Mack.

"Yea, but my back isn't. That hurt. What was that, anyway?" asked Charles.

"That was a spell called 'Flame Discharge.' I couldn't do that 'till I had practically graduated. Don't do that too much. With a childlike mind like yours, you could've gotten yourself killed. Don't do that again, okay? Wait 'till you're older," said Mack.

Rena's tasks did not go as well. It took approximately 5 or so tries to get the bats to turn into orcs. She had a lot a lot of problems with the transportation spell, and was unable to do it. So, instead she simply turned them back into the stupid bats they were before.

"I'll never be able to use that spell." Rena complained.

"Don't lose hope. Look at Charles; he's having a great time over there. Listen, if you want to be less serious like those guys are, just say so. I do not want you to be disheartened just because you're not perfect. Nowadays, only 17% of the apprentices actually pass the final exam. They're really pushin' the hell out of you guys, but you gotta stick with it. Maybe you and Charles will be the ones that go all the way." Ess explained.

******************

When they woke up the following morning, they set up right away. According to Ess' calculations, they left camp at about 6:30 DT (Dominarian Time.) Charles had trouble awakening from his slumber. As he was slowly arising to his feet, he complained and said it was still night. Maximillian responded by asking how he would know, after all, they were in a cave. Later that day as they pressed forward, they heard q sudden scrambled, sound up ahead, as though something had moved.

"Spells ready. Swords and daggers ready. Attack!" said a voice beyond a large wall up ahead. The voice was fairly gruff. But, the strange part is, it could not be the church attacking them. After all, they said 'Spells Ready' leading Mack to this conclusion.

"Okay, we better get our stuff ready." Rena said.

Just then, the large wall crumbled to bits and out from the wreckage came a tall, slender, something and at least a dozen goblins.

"Surrender. Or you will be dessstroyed!" said a snake-like voice, obviously coming from the Snake-like thing.

"Who are you? I know you are not the church, so cough it up, fiend. If you're not the church, then we are not harming you!" Mack said, feeling the blood of battle rise within him.

"Oh, but you are. You oh so are. I guess you do not know who I am. I am the apprentice of the greatest wizard of all time. I am Xantchan. You will bow before me. Obviously my master is the greatLord of the Labyrinth." Everyone gulped conspicuously. The goblins were terrified of Xantchan. It seemed obvious that Xantchan was not very good with them.

"We will never surrender. We were sent on a mission and we will not fail!!" Mack yelled and jumped forward with his sword in hand. In his mad rave, he killed 4 goblins. But when he was about to slash Xantchan down, his sword bounced off the man and almost hit Mack in the face.

"We gotta help him! Let's go!" immediately they jumped into action!

Ess performed a healing spell on Mack and he joined. The cave reeked of dead goblins, which you can imagine did not smell good. All that was left was the mage. Mack and Ess pushed forward, while Charlie and Rena stayed back. There mission was to use Charles as a person that would raise the goblins back to life, only they would be more powerful, and have Rena tame them and send them against the mage, as assistants to Mack and Ess. As Charles and Rena did their thing, Mack and Ess were having a great time.

"I'll get you, and it will hurt." Screamed Xantchan

"Yeah, right!" Mack retorted. "You couldn't hit me with one of your spells if I were the broadside of an elephant." Xantchan raises his hand. "You wanna get offensive? Well, then I will see if you are half the warrior that you claim to be, sucker!"

So far Mack's plan was working. Let me explain the plan… Persuade the enemy into argument, whilst Charles and Rena continue to charge and direct their mana. This way they could cast their spells without being attacked. Plus, they would have the element of surprise.

"You are goners. You see, young man, in my own way, I'm indestructible! So, as this battle concludes, I win again!" Xantchan pointed out.

"Oh… a tough guy… I… can… be a tough guy… _too_!" Charles gasped, with the hot mana scorching his head. "A… token of my… app… recia… tion. _HERE!_"

Charles unleashed the spell, blasting Xantchan backwards, down onto his back. Just then, the goblins rose from the ground.

"Quick… sis! Tame them! Quickly." Charles encouraged.

"No problemo… Siin Sine Kiik!" The goblins looked up, smiled kindly at the two young ones. They then picked up their swords, smiling, looked at Xantchan, screamed, ran, and well, slashed. Within half of an hour, Xantchan was tied up and had a bandanna in his mouth.

"Speak, swine!" Mack retorted.

"Mfff…. Mfffmffmmmmmffffffm…" Xantchan screamed, and suddenly, the bandanna burned to ashes, as did the rope. "Fools, You will never defeat my battalion of troops. Never… You may have one the battle, but you have already lost the war…" Then… he disappeared.

********

After their short nap, the great Fidel warriors rose. General Barillion went to the pedestal. The speech… one which would be chanted for hundreds of years to come… was a boring yet enticing one. The Fidellians sat cross-legged, on sacred pillows. Naked to the waist, they sat, enjoying fresh, hot tea brought to them by young priestess'.

"We gather here today, for the death of Grand Bishop Andiron. This will be his final resting place…" a tear shed from Barrilion's eye "and we have suffered much, lately. But, never fear, we will win this war. I, High Priest Barillion, war leader and accomplished priest, have granted thyself the permission to bestow upon thy journey to become the strongest, most powerful creature in thy lad. Thou hast granted thyself to become… Arch Bishop Barrilion!" At this, people jumped up, screamed, yelled, hooted, you name it they did it, all in renouncement of this decision.

As Xantchan's battalion proceeded down the cave, there was an onslaught of drunken bats. Not too harmful, really.

"I've noticed something, master. Those children could defeat us. There is one way. We have power, we have swords, slaves, and spells, but we are missing one thing… Brains…" A young gremlin pointed out to Xantchan after the onslaught of insane bats.

"This provessss that you truly are way too unloyal to ssserve me… why do you not ssserve those pesssky children, Grebble. There, they have lotsss of… brainssss!" Xantchan up roared, as he did he un-sheathed up his sword.

"TRULY, it just proves that you are a master with no respect. I will go see those warriors, and join their unit!" Grebble screamed back.

"Really, then, go! I thought you had slightly more than half of a brain. But, you may go to the losing side, double-crosser." Xantchan calmly stated.

"Losing side, my ass. Who the hell do you think you are? You control only part of rising empire. Money, do you have any, no? Any supplies, rations? No? You are battling two already raised and powerful empires. The losing side is right here… loser. And, even if I will die, I'll die serving people who will respect my death! Good bye, losing side!" Grebble, then walked away.

"What was that… it sounded like footsteps? Bloody 'ell, secret cave my ass." A guard sounded.

What will happen next… Frankly, I don't know, but, if you could somehow inspire so I can maintain the strength needed to push this writer's block out of my way, I'll know. Please Review!


End file.
